For Naomi Redux
by sernity1806
Summary: It's back! For Naomi back and WAY better than before. Story of how Naomi brings Tom and Kathryn together.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: See bottom. **

**Co-Authors**: sernity1806 and BMH210683

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount, and the Paxon's are from a video game called Wing Commander so they own that. (If I have the owners of Voyager wrong let me know).

For Naomi

Kathryn shifts in her seat not because the seat is uncomfortable but due to her feeling agitated and yet she can't understand why they're not under attack or being attacked? Nothing bad is happening, in fact she would call it an uneventful shift with everybody quietly doing their job and yet something doesn't feel right for some reason.

With this thought in mind she tries to figure out what is wrong, it isn't the planet they are currently in orbit of, which is called Pax-Seven, from the view screen it looks like a beautiful world very much like Earth in a weird way, except the entire planet is covered with land, and there is no water unlike on Earth which is 98% water and 2% land.

Slowly Kathryn turns her attention from the view screen to the Ops station where Mr. Kim is working quietly. He must be able to feel her eyes on him because a minute after she looks at him he lifts his head and looks at her giving her a small rather nervous looking smile before quickly lowering his head and doing his best to look as though he is really working or that he is working hard she isn't sure which impression Harry is trying to give her. As she continues to watch him Kathryn can't help but find this both cute and funny due to the fact that despite how long they have known one and other and been working together she still has the same affect on her Operations officer as she did when he first came aboard.

Slowly Kathryn turns her attention from the shy Ensign to the man sitting in the seat next to her looking down at a PADD in his hand he too must feel her eyes on him because after a minute of her staring at him Chakotay lifts his head and looks at her which causes her to blush slightly due to him having caught her staring. He smiles at her and gives her a nod of his head which is his way asking her if she is alright she responds by nodding her head back letting him know that she is. Chakotay then turns his attention back to the PADD in his hand and quietly continues to read what is on it. As he does this Kathryn can't help but frown due to the fact she doesn't mind staring at Harry Kim even if he catches her and yet when she stares at Chakotay and gets caught she feels guilty for doing it.

She quickly shrugs this thought off as she turns her attention over to her Tactical officer and long time friend Tuvok, who despite knowing that she is now staring at him doesn't look up from his work station he just quietly continues doing whatever it is he is doing. Kathryn can't help but smile at this due to Tuvok being the only person on the Bridge who can withstand her stare and not look at her back well the only one of two people who can withstand her stare and not look back. The other person being her helmsman, who leads Kathryn to turn her attention from Tactical to the helm and quickly realizes that the back of person she is staring at isn't Lieutenant Paris's but rather Ensign Nelson.

As she thinks more about it the fact that Ensign Nelson is at helm and Tom isn't the more Kathryn starts to realise why she is feeling agitated it's because of how quiet it is despite everything else that is going on the Bridge the silence is not normal. What is normal is for her to be chatting to either Tom or Chakotay, or Tom talking to Harry, or telling a joke or something, and even if he isn't the one talking Tom is normally the instigator of conversation on the Bridge and everybody ends up getting involved in whatever conversation Tom starts, except for Tuvok even though Tom does do his best to try and bring the Vulcan into the conversation.

Kathryn smiles, unable to believe how one person's absence can change so much even though to some, it wouldn't seem like a lot Tom's ability to strike up a conversation helps the shift when it is like this seem less monotonous.

"Paris to Janeway."

Kathryn blinks realising that Tom is contacting her from the planet's surface via the com.

Speak of the devil. She mentally says to herself as she taps her communicator.

"Janeway here, go ahead Tom."

_Down on the planet__'__s surface_

Tom smiled, unable to believe how much he missed hearing his Captain's voice for the past 6 hours.

"I'm happy to report we have just successfully concluded our negotiations with the Paxon high command." He says as he continues to lead his away team towards the beam out site the very same spot where they first beamed down to the planet 6 hours ago.

"That is great news Tom congratulations on a job well done." Kathryn's voice says over the communicator.

"Thank you ma'am." Tom says even though he can't see it, he can tell by the tone of her voice that she is smiling as he looks over his shoulder and see's Neelix and Sam Wildman walking side by side chatting about something although he can't hear what it is.

"However the congratulations should go to our Ambassador." Tom adds which causes both Neelix and Sam to stop their conversation and turn and look at him.

Sam smiles as she turns her attention back to Neelix who is staring at Tom in shock.

"Well." Neelix says evidently embarrassed by Tom's gesture. "I may have gotten things started between our two parties however it was Mr. Paris who managed to seal the deal, I believe is the correct term." Neelix says smiling at his good friend.

Tom smile's back at him as Neelix and Sam go back to their conversation and he turns his attention back in the direction they are headed.

"Well congratulations to the both of you." Kathryn says over the com.

"To all of you in fact." She adds.

Tom looks at the two security guards that are with him, Sam and Neelix, one of which is walking on the left side of him and the other is walking on the right neither of them seem to have heard their Captain's praise and both seem focused on the surrounding areas and making sure that they are safe which Tom guesses is a good thing since that is their job.

"When can we start trading with the Paxon's Tom?" Kathryn's asks over the com, causing Tom to turn his attention back in the direction they are heading and focus on her.

"They have asked that we give them 24 hours in order that they may prepare the things that they are willing to give us in trade, which will give us 24 hours to prepare the things we are willing to give them in exchange." Tom tells her over the com.

"Very well. How long before you're able to beam back aboard?" Kathryn asks.

"We are just about to reach the transporter-"

"Lieutenant!"

The Security officer on Tom's right suddenly snaps causing Tom to turn and look in the direction of the security officer who just grabbed his attention and when he does the Security officer nods his head in the direction behind them which causes Tom to turn his attention to the direction they just came from.

"Tom?" Kathryn asks over the com sounding concerned.

Tom moves around Sam and Neelix to get a better look at the two Paxon's coming towards them.

"Tom what's going on?" Kathryn asks getting more concerned due to Tom having not responded.

"Two Paxon security officers from the Council chamber are running toward us." Tom says into his communicator keeping his eyes locked on the two humanoid aliens that are running towards them for some reason the closer they get the more Tom has an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't think they are the security we saw at the Council chamber Tom." Neelix says behind him.

Tom turns and looks back at Neelix who has a rather concerned look on his face which only makes Tom's bad gut feeling even stronger as he turns and looks in the direction of the two Paxon's who are getting closer and closer towards them.

"Identify yourselves!" Tom shouts due to everybody that was in the negotiations room from both parties having to identify themselves before the negotiations started and that included the two Paxon security officers that where there with the Paxon High Chancellor.

The two Paxon security officer's respond by raising the weapons they are carrying and pointing them in the direction of Tom and his away team.

"Lower your weapons!" Tom warns them reaching for his phaser.

The two Paxon's open fire however neither blast from their guns are aimed at Tom in point of fact they both go past him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tom hears both a male and a female voice cry and spins around just in time to see Sam and Neelix fall to the ground.

"Captain the away team has been fired upon permission to return fire?" Tom hears one of the Security guards say as he rushes over to check on both his friends.

"Permission granted." Kathryn says over the com channel.

Tom checks Sam and Neelix's neck for a pulse.

"Transporter room 5 to beam directly to sick bay now!" Tom snaps as he looks back over his shoulder just in time to see the two Paxon's that attacked them fall to the ground from the Security team's phaser fire.

_Back on the Bridge_

Kathryn upon hearing Tom's last order looks over at Chakotay who has the same worried expression on his face that she has on hers.

"I'm going to Sickbay. You have the Bridge Commander." She says as she gets up and heads for the turbo lift.

"Aye Captain." She hears Chakotay say just as she turns around inside the turbo lift and watches the doors to the lift shut.

_Meanwhile in Sickbay_

The Doctor watches as the away team materialize on the floor of Sickbay in front of him his focus is immediately drawn to Mr. Paris who is kneeling next to the unmoving bodies of Neelix and Ensign Wildman.

"What happened?" He asks or rather demands to know as he walks over to the two fallen officers.

"We were attacked, two Paxon security officers opened fire on us both Neelix and Sam where hit I've checked for a pulse but I can't find one." Tom tells the Doctor as he watches the EMH use a tricorder to scan both Neelix and Sam the look on his face after he has done this does not fill Tom with confidence.

"Get them on the bio-beds quickly!" The Doctor snaps at the Security officers who move into action one of them helping the Doctor get Neelix onto one bed while Tom and the other Security officer move Sam onto the other one.

The Doctor moves about trying to bring Neelix and Sam back to life.

"Get me two cortical stimulators and two, ten milligrams cordrazine. Now!" The Doctor snaps at Tom who does as he is told and returns with both of the things the Doctor wants.

The Doctor places the cortical stimulator on Neelix's forehead and then injects the ten milligrams of cordrazine into his neck while Tom places the cortical stimulator on Sam's forehead and then injects the ten milligrams of cordrazine into her neck. Tom checks Neelix and Sam's vital signs with the computer.

"Ten millijules." The Doctor said.

Tom pushes the button on the computer. Both Sam and Neelix's bodies left up and then go down.

"No pulse or blood pressure, no electrical activity in the mid brain. No measurable response in the cerebral cortex." Tom reports.

"Again." The Doctor tells Tom.

Tom pushes the button again.

"Still no vital signs or brain activity." Tom says.

"Again!" The Doctor states.

Tom does it again.

"No change!" Tom states.

"Again!" The Doctor says again.

"Doctor-"

"Don't argue with me lieutenant just do it!" The Doctor snaps.

"There's nothing more we can do." Tom says.

The Doctor looks at Tom who looks back at him with a sympathetic but serious expression on his face. The Doctor looks down at his two patients.

"Time of death thirteen hundred hours and sixteen minutes." The Doctor says.

Tom records it in the computers medical files. At that moment Kathryn walks into sickbay and immediately sees's sheets being placed over two bodies on the bio beds. She walks slowly over to Tom and places a hand on his shoulder. Despite a part of Tom wanting to continue not willing to accept the fact that his friends are gone another part of him can't help but accept. Tom hangs his head wanting to cry and yet not allowing himself to due to who is in the room with him. Kathryn watches Tom whose head is now hung which causes her to take her hand off of his shoulder. She knows and can imagine how he is feeling right now however she also knows she has to remain professional and in command so with a deep breath and a gulp she does her best to look as authoritative as possible.

"Tom." She says swallowing hard again at mentioning his name as she tries to get his attention.

"What happened?" She asks needing to know all the details.

Tom slowly lifts his head and looks at his Captain.

He does his best to clear his throat feeling the need to try and act professional.

"Two Paxon's in Paxon security attire where running towards us carrying weapons. I thought they were the two we met at the Paxon Council chamber however for some reason I had a bad gut feeling. Neelix didn't think they were the same two Paxon security officers we saw at the Council chamber either so I told them to identify themselves, due to everybody who was in the negotiations meeting had to identify themselves first including the two Paxon security officers that where there. The two Paxon's that where running towards us responded by opening fire and their weapons fire hit both Neelix and Ensign Wildman. I rushed over to them and felt for a pulse but I couldn't find one for either of them." He says.

"From what I can see Captain whatever type of weapons those two Paxon's used they were either set to kill or the weapons fire was so powerful it caused both Ensign Wildman and Neelix's system's to shutdown." The Doctor says standing the other side of Kathryn.

Kathryn slowly turns her attention from the Doctor who she was looking at while he talked and turns her attention to the two bio beds.

"Why would the Paxon's do this?" She asks not understanding how they can agree and come to a fair deal on trading supplies and then attack them like this.

Tom follows Kathryn's gaze towards the two bio beds with his friend's bodies on them.

"Did you sense anything during the negotiations?" Kathryn asks turning her attention back to Tom wondering if maybe he had a bad gut feeling earlier and simply ignored it.

"No ma'am everybody was very friendly and there were no feelings of dislike or any reason to mistrust anybody in that room." Tom says looking back at Kathryn.

"Still we need answers." Kathryn says as she taps her com badge."Janeway to Bridge."

"Chakotay here."

"Commander, contact the Paxon High Chancellor and tell him I wish to speak with him as soon as possible." Kathryn says.

"Aye Captain." Chakotay says back.

"Janeway out." Kathryn then says ending the communication with the Bridge as she looks back at the two beds.

"I'll have to inform the crew of what has happened. I would like to have all the facts first however the sooner I tell them the better." She says turning her attention to the two Security guards standing behind Tom.

"You are both dismissed I would like your reports on my desk as soon as possible." She says looking at them both.

"Yes ma'am."One says.

"Aye Captain." The other says as they both head for the doors to Sickbay.

Suddenly Tom realizes something.

"Oh no." He says hanging his head and closing his eyes.

Kathryn turns her attention to the man standing next to her.

"What is it Tom?" She asks concerned.

Tom swallows hard as he lifts his head and looks at Kathryn.

"Naomi." He says swallowing hard again.

Kathryn immediately realizes who and what Tom is talking about.

"Where is she?" She asks staring directly into Tom's eyes.

"Computer, locate Naomi Wildman." Tom says turning his attention from Kathryn and looking up at the ceiling.

"Naomi Wildman is in Astrometrics." The computer responds.

Tom smirks despite himself feeling as though he should have known that is where she would be as he turns and looks back at Kathryn the smirk slowly disappearing from his face.

"She's with Seven." He tells her.

Kathryn nods her head in understanding.

"I'll have her bring Naomi to my ready room." Kathryn says as she turns to face the Doctor.

"Doctor, will you make the funeral arrangements please?"

"Of course Captain." The Doctor says.

Kathryn nods her head and heads for the doors to Sickbay.

"Captain!" Tom says quickly as he walks over to her.

Kathryn stops just in between the two doors and turns to look at him.

Tom stops a short distance in front of her.

"I know it is normal for you to inform the next of kin of what has happened." Tom says referring to Naomi and how it is the Captain's job to tell Naomi of her mother and Godfather's deaths.

"However I was wondering if this time..." Tom tries to find the right words for what he wishes to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kathryn asks able to tell from the look on Tom's face that he is having a hard time asking what she knows he wants to ask her.

Tom looks at her and she looks back at him.

"I was in charge of the mission." Tom says doing his best to sound as professional as possible. "They were under my care I feel it is my duty." He adds swallowing hard.

Kathryn smiles a small sad smile at him.

"Alright then Tom." She says and with that she heads out of Sickbay with Tom following close behind as they both enter the turbo lift Kathryn presses her com badge.

"Janeway to Seven." Kathryn says.

"Seven here Captain."

The former Borg drone's voice responds over the com-link.

"Seven is Naomi Wildman with you?" Kathryn asks already knowing the answer however feeling the need to make sure.

"Yes." Seven responds matter of factly.

"Would you mind bringing her to my ready room as soon as possible please?" Kathryn says doing her best to keep her voice as unemotional as possible.

"Yes Captain." Seven says.

"Thank you." Kathryn says."Janeway out." She adds just as the turbo lift reaches its destination and both she and Tom exit the turbo lift.

"Captain on the Bridge." Chakotay says standing up and turning to face both Tom and Kathryn.

"As you where." Kathryn says swallowing hard.

"Captain the Paxon High Chancellor is waiting to talk to you." Chakotay says able to tell despite how well she is trying to hide it that something is wrong.

"Put him through to my ready room."

Kathryn says heading for her ready room with Tom following close behind.

"You have the Bridge Commander." She adds as the doors to her ready room open and she walks through them with Tom.

"Yes ma'am." Chakotay says as he watches the doors to the ready room close and he slowly turns his attention from the ready room doors to Tuvok who looks back at him with an expressionless look on his face. Despite this Chakotay can tell that Tuvok also knows something is wrong.

AN:Well finally it is here. After I said I would re-write this I was approached by a new author on here and he wanted to get some help with writing a Tom and Kathryn story. We talked and I mentioned this story, and he was interested. We brainstormed like no other so this should be going for a while.

He wrote the first 3 chapters and is working on the others. I am too busy with college/university to do some major writing, but I get my say in this and we collaborate a lot.

Looking forward to great reviews.

PS the other story will be going down in 5 days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-Authors**: sernity1806 and BMH210683

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount, and the Paxon's are from a video game called Wing Commander so they own that. (If I have the owners of Voyager wrong let me know).

_In the Captain__'__s ready room_

"Have a seat Tom." Kathryn says as she walks over and grabs the computer off her desk.

Tom walks over to the seating area and sits down. As soon as they are both sat down Kathryn turns her computer on and presses a button on it and the screen comes to life with the face of the Paxon High Chancellor.

"Captain Janeway." The High Chancellor says with a smile.

"High Chancellor." Kathryn says back not smiling at him.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" The High Chancellor asks with the same smile on his face.

Kathryn does her best to remain in control of her emotions knowing that she must get the facts and not jump to conclusions as to why this incident took place.

"High Chancellor." Tom says suddenly causing Kathryn to turn her attention from the computer screen to Tom.

"On our way back to thetransport site the away team was attacked by two Paxon's in security officer attire. The attack was unprovoked." Tom says able to feel Kathryn's eyes on him however focusing his attention on the computer screen wanting answers and determined to get them regardless of who asks the questions.

The High Chancellor's smile immediately disappears.

"Was anybody hurt?" He asks now sounding concerned.

"Ensign Wildman and Ambassador Neelix died a few moments ago." Kathryn says having turned her attention from Tom back to the computer screen. "Our chief medical officer believes the weapons used by the two Paxon security officers where either set to kill or the power of the weapons fire was so great that it killed both of them instantly."

"I am afraid your chief medical officer is correct in his second assumption." The High Chancellor says.

"Why would you do this to us after we had just successfully negotiated a trade agreement?" Tom asks doing his best to keep his emotions in check.

"We weren't the ones that attacked you Mr. Paris." The High Chancellor says remaining calm despite the anger in Tom's voice.

"They were wearing Paxon security uniforms." Tom says letting more of his emotions specifically his anger into his tone of voice.

Kathryn reaches across and places her hand on Tom's right wrist. Feeling her hand on his wrist Tom looks from the computer screen to Kathryn and can tell from the look on her face what she wants or rather needs him to do.

"I'm sorry." He says turning back to face the computer screen. "Forgive me High Chancellor it's just-"

"No need to apologize Mr. Paris I understand your reasons for feeling the way you do." The High Chancellor says sounding very understanding. "Those two Paxon's that attacked you where probably once members of the security force, which explains why they were wearing the uniforms, however they were not sent after you by me or anybody else within this Council I can assure you of that."

"If you didn't send them High Chancellor then who did?" Janeway asks curiously.

"The TPPF otherwise known as The Paxon Political Peace Force." The Chancellor says in response. "However as you have discovered first hand their methods for ensuring peace are not peaceful ones at all." He adds.

"And who or what exactly is the TPPF and why did they attack us?" Tom asks.

"They are a medium size group of Paxon's who no longer live within our city and who are trying to convince the rest of us we are too peaceful as far as mixing with other races are concerned. They believe that one day a race is going to come and they will be flying under a flag of peace however they will end up enslaving us. And so they're way of stopping this from happening is to cut us off from the rest of the galaxy. If the TPPF where to have their way we would have no contact with "outsiders" that is what they call anybody who is not Paxon." The High Chancellor explains. "We hadn't heard from them for months we believed that maybe they had given up trying to convince us of their beliefs." The High Chancellor adds. "Evidently we were wrong. Captain Janeway please believe me when I tell you I had no idea the TPPF would do something like this normally they simply highjack a communications station with their proper gander. They have never been this aggressive towards "outsiders" before." The High Chancellor goes on.

"I believe you High Chancellor." Kathryn says looking at the computer screen. "However I think it might have been better had you warned us of this group before I beamed my people down to meet with you." She adds.

"I agree Captain and I can only apologize for not doing so. Please pass on my condolences as well as the condolences of the entire Paxon race to both Ensign Wildman and Ambassador Neelix's families." The High Chancellor says.

"I will." Kathryn tells him.

"In light of what has happened Captain I am willing to give you whatever supplies you need and you do not need to give us anything in return." The High Chancellor then says.

Both Kathryn and Tom are surprised by this.

"No High Chancellor.**"** Kathryn says doing her best to hide her shock and surprise at this offer by the High Chancellor. "While I appreciate the gesture we did make a deal and we will honour that deal. Please send us a list of what you would like from us and we will do the same. However I am not going to endanger the lives of any more of my crew so when it comes to the actual trade we will beam down the supplies you want from us to you. And then we will beam up the supplies we want from you." Kathryn tells him.

"Very well Captain you shall have the list by tomorrow morning." The High Chancellor says.

"And you shall have our list by tomorrow morning." Kathryn says back.

"Once again Captain I am sorry for what has happened." The High Chancellor says.

Kathryn simply nods her head not sure exactly what to say in response to this. The High Chancellor nodes his head back understanding how the Captain feels as he ends the communication with her.

Kathryn slowly turns her attention from the now blank computer screen to the man sitting next to her. Tom able to feel Kathryn's eyes on him slowly turns his attention from the blank computer screen to her.

"We're going to have to find another chef." He says.

Kathryn frowns at this due to her not understanding where this has come from.

"What?" She asks.

"Well with Neelix no longer with us we are going to need another chef." Tom says having been thinking about this since the High Chancellor and Kathryn had started talking about the trading of supplies.

"Your right." Kathryn says.

"Do you know of anybody who qualifies for the position?" She asks.

"The only person I know who can cook is Crewman Chell." Tom tells her.

Kathryn goes to say something however she is interrupted by the door chimes signalling that somebody wishes to enter both Kathryn and Tom look at one and other both having a feeling they know who the person on the other side of the door is.

Kathryn takes a deep breath and swallows hard as she stands up making sure her uniform isn't wrinkled. Tom also get's to his feet and both walk down to the desk facing the door. Kathryn looks over at Tom who looks back at her and nods his head answering the question she asked him without having said a word.

"Come in." Kathryn says turning her attention back to the door.

The door opens and in walks Seven along with Naomi Wildman. Naomi enters the Captain's ready room and spots Tom standing on the opposite side of the Captains desk.

"Uncle Tom!" She cries happily as she runs over to him.

Tom quickly kneels down opens his arms and captures Naomi wrapping his arms around her as soon as she is inside of them and lifting her up.

Kathryn simply watches this public display of affection between Tom and Naomi slowly turning her attention from them to Seven, and able to tell from the look in Seven's eyes that she is as surprised or shocked as she herself is.

Tom oblivious to both Kathryn and Seven simply continues to hug Naomi feeling happy and yet at the same time sad due to him knowing what he has to tell this young girl as he slowly kneels back down and let's go of Naomi who in turn let's go of him.

"Where's mum and Neelix?" Naomi asks with an ear to ear smile on her face.

Tom looks over at Kathryn mentally asking her if it is ok that he still tells her. Kathryn nods her head watching as Tom turns his attention back to the small girl in front of him.

"Come over here Naomi." Tom says offering Naomi his hand which she accepts and he leads her over to one of the sofa's across the room and they both sit down on it.

Out of the corner of her eye Kathryn see's Seven turn and head for the doors leading out of the ready room.

"Seven." She says causing the ex-Borg to stop and turn to look at her. "Would you stay please?" Kathryn asks.

Seven simply nods her head and then turns around to face Naomi and Tom as does Kathryn and she spots the look on Naomi's face.

"Uncle Tom." Naomi says turning her attention from Captain Janeway and Seven to Tom.

"Where are mum and Neelix?" She asks having a bad feeling about what is going on.

Tom looks down at the small girl before him now wanting to cry more than he did back in Sickbay and yet refusing to allow himself too not because Seven or Kathryn are in the room but because Naomi is.

"Naomi." He says swallowing the lump in his throat or at least trying to swallow it. "You know why we went down to the planet surface don**'**t you?" He asks her.

"To try and make a trade deal with the Paxon's." Naomi tells him.

"That's right." Tom says doing his best to smile at her.

"Well we made the deal and we were on our way back to the transport site so that we could beam back up to Voyager." He explains. "On our way back one of the team saw two Paxon's running towards us, they where carrying weapons which they raised in our direction and fired." He continues on swallowing hard.

"Is Mum and Neelix hurt?" Naomi asks.

Tom wants to close his eyes and hang his head however he forces himself to continue looking at the young girl in front of him.

"I'm afraid it's worse than that Naomi." He says.

Naomi stares at Tom and slowly starts to shake her head.

"Naomi I am so sorry." Tom finally blurts out unable to hold back the tears any longer. "I did everything I could to try and save her and Neelix, I swear and the Doctor did everything he could."

Naomi practically jumps off of the sofa and runs over and wraps her arms around the legs of Seven both Tom and Kathryn watch her do this as does Seven who turns her attention to Kathryn looking for advice on how to handle this with the look on her face.

"Hug her." Kathryn whispers to Seven**,** who bends down and Naomi hugs her properly and Seven rather awkwardly hugs the little girl back.

"I am sorry for your loss Naomi." Seven says looking back over at Kathryn now making sure she is doing the right thing.

Kathryn smiles a small smile and nods her head and slowly turns her attention to Tom who is still sitting on the sofa watching as Naomi hugs Seven.

"Seven please go back to Astrometrics and take Naomi with you would you?"Kathryn asks feeling the need for her and Tom to have a private word.

"Yes Captain." Seven says letting go of Naomi who let's go of Seven and then takes Seven's hand and walks out of the ready room with her not looking at either Tom or Kathryn as they leave.

Once both Naomi and Seven are gone Kathryn turns and walks over and sit's down in the same spot Naomi was just sat and looks at Tom who is still staring at the spot where Naomi had just been hugging Seven while at the same time wiping his eyes.

"She hates me." He says finally.

"No she doesn't." Kathryn tells him.

"Yes she does. She blames me for her mum and Godfather's death." Tom says angrily. "And so she should. I am responsible for what happened."

"No your not." Kathryn snaps refusing to allow Tom to punish himself for this. "It's not your fault."

"I had a gut feeling!" Tom snaps looking Kathryn dead in the eye. "I knew they weren't security officers, and so did Neelix. I should have gone with my gut." Tom says hanging his head.

"And done what?" Kathryn asks him."Open fire on them?"

Tom doesn't answer even though that is what he feels he should have done.

"And what if it turned out they were from the Council chamber?" Kathryn asks him understanding why Tom feels the way he does and yet needing him to understand that even though it doesn't feel like it right now he did the right thing by acting the way he did.

"You would have destroyed the trade agreement you worked so hard to get. And you would have proven that group the TPPF right in their beliefs." She adds as she reaches out and places her hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her. "You did the right thing by not firing on them first. You acted like a Starfleet officer."

Tom smiles a small smile.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." He tells her sarcastically.

Kathryn smiles at this.

"Give Naomi time she'll come around and understand you really did do everything you could for her mum." She says becoming serious again.

Tom slowly nods his head not entirely sure what Kathryn says is true and yet feeling as though he has no choice but to do what she has suggested.

"I think it is best to let the rest of the crew know now." He says feeling the need to change the subject from him and Naomi to something else and bringing up the first subject that comes to mind.

Kathryn smiles a small smile.

"Would you like to do this one as well?" She asks due to how he "suggested" what she do.

Tom smiles a small smile back.

"No you can do this one Captain." He says.

"I'll do it on the bridge." She says as she slowly stands up and heads for the doors to the ready room however just before she reaches them she stops and turns to look at Tom.

"When you're ready Mr. Paris I could use you at the helm." She says feeling it best to be professional right now.

Tom wipes his eyes one more time to make sure there is no sign that he has been crying as he gets to his feet and walks up to her.

"I'm ready now Captain." He says welcoming the distraction.

"Tom give yourself-"

"Captain." Tom says interrupting what Kathryn was about to say. "I am ready now." He tells her.

Kathryn simply looks at Tom knowing what he is doing or rather what he is trying to do and deciding to let him distract himself with work for the time being.

"Alright." She says and with that she turns to face the doors to the ready room takes a deep breath and walks forward and out of the ready room as the doors open.

_On the Bridge_

Kathryn walks up to the Captain and First Officer's chair while Tom walks over to the helm and relives Ensign Nelson of the chair and sits down in her place.

"Commander." Kathryn says after watching Tom take his seat.

"I'd like to speak to the entire ship." She says looking at Chakotay.

"Aye Captain." Chakotay says pressing a button on the arm of his chair.

Kathryn swallows hard.

"This is the Captain. As I am sure you are all aware seven hours ago I sent an away team down to Pax-Seven to negotiate with the High Chancellor of Pax-Seven. While the negotiations with the Paxon's were a success**,** while on their way back to the transport site from the meeting the away team was attacked by two Paxon's dressed in Paxon security uniforms. I have since spoken with the High Chancellor and he has informed me that there is a group of Paxon's who call themselves the TPPF otherwise known as The Paxon Political Peace Force a medium size group of Paxon's who no longer live within Pax-Seven city and who have been trying to convince the rest of the Paxon people that they are too peaceful when it comes to dealing with alien races. The TPPF believe that one day a race is going to come to Pax-Seven and they will be flying under a flag of peace however they will end up enslaving the Paxon's. And so they're way of stopping this from happening is to make the High Council cut Pax-Seven off from the rest of the galaxy and have no dealings with anything that isn't Paxon.**"** Kathryn takes a moment to allow the crew to absorb this information."The reason the two TPPF members who attacked the away team where dressed as Paxon security uniformsis due to them having formerly been members of the Paxon security force. The reason we weren't told about this separatist group is due to the High Council having not heard from them for months and thus having believed that maybe they had given up trying to convince the other Paxon's of their beliefs. The High Chancellor has assured me he had no idea that the TPPF would do something like what they have done and that they normally highjack a communications station with their proper gander. According to the High Chancellor the TPPF has never been aggressive towards outsiders before and I believe him to be telling the truth." Kathryn takes a deep breath and swallows hard."The reason why I am telling you all this is because it is my sad duty to report that in the attack made by the TPPF on the away team Ensign Samantha Wildman and Mr. Neelix where shot and killed although they where beamed aboard as quickly as possible and both the Doctor and Mr Paris tried to do everything within their power to save them both the power of the TPPF members weapons where so strong that they were both killed with one blast." Kathryn allows the crew to take in what she has just said again. "There will be a service which will be broadcast via all view screens for both Ensign Wildman and Mr. Neelix as soon as the doctor has made the necessary arrangements their holo-vids shall also be played on all view screens as well. That is all." She says and with that she looks over at Chakotay who quickly presses the button which activated all communications on the ship and so ends all communications on the ship.

"Seven of Nine to the Bridge." Kathryn is rather surprised to hear Seven's voice however she does her best to remain professional.

"Go ahead Seven." She says in response.

"Captain, Naomi wishes to see Mr. Paris do I have your permission to bring her to the bridge?" Seven tells her and asks at the same time.

Kathryn does her best not to smile even though she has a feeling she knows why Naomi wants to see Mr. Paris.

"Of course you do Seven. Bring her as soon as you can." She says feeling that this will be good for the crew to see and especially good for Tom.

"As you wish Captain." And with that Seven ends the communications link.

Kathryn walks over and sits down in her chair feeling a great deal of relief to finally be sitting down again after what she has just said to the crew.

A few minutes later the doors to the turbo lift open and Tom turns around just in time to see Naomi run out of the turbo lift down the stair and over to him and she practically jumps into or onto his lap and wraps her arms around him causing him to instinctively wrap his arms around her so she doesn't fall.

"I'm so sorry Tom. I don't blame you for what happened to Mum and Neelix it wasn't your fault. I know you tried to save them." Naomi cries as she hugs him tightly.

Kathryn sits in her chair and watches the scene before her with a small smile on her face glad that Naomi has forgiven Tom even though she doesn't really believe Naomi ever really blamed him for what happened she just feels that the reason Naomi ran to Seven was due to the shock of what she had been told and she needed somebody to hold and to hold her and she had chosen Seven instead of Tom simply because he had been the one to tell her what had happened not because she blamed him.

"It's ok Naomi. It's ok." Tom says doing his best to physically and verbally comfort the little girl in his arms.

Looking over at Kathryn and seeing the small smile on her face no doubt feeling very proud of herself for being proven right in what she had told him. Despite hating the fact that she was right he simply smiles a small smile back as he focuses on comforting his former friend's daughter and goddaughter.

"Naomi we have to leave the bridge now so that Mr. Paris can focus on his work." Seven says finally breaking the silence that seems to have engulfed the bridge.

Naomi turns her attention to Seven who is standing on the upper level behind the Captain and First Officer's chair.

"But I want to stay with Uncle Tom." Naomi says turning to look at Tom who looks back at her feeling a tad guilty that she can't stay with him.

"I think." Kathryn says deciding to interject herself into this. "Given the circumstances it's alright if Naomi stays up here and watches her Uncle Tom."

She adds putting special emphasis on the "Uncle" due to her having noticed Naomi refer to him as "Uncle" in the ready room and having wanted to ask him about it but having decided to leave it however now she can't resist but to tease him a little about it in front of the rest of the crew.

"If it's alright with him." She adds.

Tom feels tempted to give Kathryn a dirty look however he manages to restrain himself as Naomi looks at him with rather hopeful eyes.

"Is it?" She asks.

"Sure." Tom says with a smile.

"However I can't do my work like this. So you're going to have to stand next to me and watch what I do." He adds as he helps Naomi to get off of his lap and stand next to his seat.

"In that case Captain I will be in Astrometrics." Seven says.

"Thank you Seven." Kathryn says as she hears the turbo lift doors open and then close signalling Seven's leaving.

And so with that the bridge crew goesback to focusing on their own individual jobs while Kathryn sits in her chair watching Tom who is busy doing something with the helm controls and Naomi who seems fascinated by what he is doing. Tom after having run a diagnostic check of all the instruments turns his head and see's Naomi watching him intently which causes him to smile.

Kathryn smiles at Tom and Naomias shewatches Tom with great interest**.**

"What do you think Captain?"

A voice next to Kathryn asks bringing her out of her thoughts and causing her to turn her attention from the two people she has spent the last hour watching in front of her to the man sitting next to her.

"Hm?" She asks.

"Do you think we have a future helmsman in the making?" Chakotay asks gesturing with his head towards Tom and Naomi.

Kathryn smiles at this.

"Could be." She says as she turns her attention back to Tom and Naomi.

She says wondering if Naomi will follow in her mum's footsteps and become a Starfleet officer if or rather when they get back to the Alpha quadrant.

"Doctor to Captain Janeway." The Doctor's voice says over the com.

Kathryn immediately swallows hard due to her having a gut feeling she knows why he is contacting her as she presses her com badge.

"Go ahead Doctor." She says hoping that the reason for his communication isn't for the reason she thinks it is.

"Everything is prepared Ma'am." The Doctor says confirming Kathryn's suspicions.

Tom looks over at Kathryn due to them as well as everybody else on the bridge including Naomi knowing what the Doctor is referring to.

Kathryn looks at Tom for a moment.

"Very well." She says as she slowly get's to her feet.

"Mr Kim**,** will you tune in all view screens ship wide to the main view screen please."

"Yes ma'am." Harry says in response as he does as he is asked.

"Commander." She says looking down at Chakotay who simply nods his head and presses the button which opens all communications across the ship.

"This is the Captain**,** the Doctor has finished making the funeral arrangements for Ensign Wildman and Mr. Neelix."

Kathryn then turns to look at Tuvok asking him with her eyes weather Ensign Wildman and Mr. Neelix's torpedo's are ready and Tuvok nods his head in answer to her question.

Kathryn nods her head back as she turns to face the view screen. Chakotay stands up out of the corner of her eye and Tom stands up and moves around to stand behind Naomi with his hands on her shoulders evidently trying to comfort her as she watches what they are about to do.

"We are here to pay our last respects to our dearly departed friends Ensign Samantha Wildman and Mr. Neelix**,** before we send them on their final journey does anybody have anything they would like to say?" Kathryn asks looking around the Bridge crew and waiting to see if anybody on another part of the ship says anything.

"Captain if I may?" Tuvok says causing everybody to turn and look at him doing their best to hide their shock some hiding it better than others.

"Certainly Mr Tuvok." Kathryn says with a small smile.

"I first met Mr Neelix when he first beamed aboard Voyager to begin with we weren't exactly friends for one thing I have to say it annoyed me every time he would refer to me as Mr Vulcan."

The rest of the Bridge crew try to stop themselves smiling at Neelix's affectionate pet name for him.

"However over time I got to know Mr. Neelix very well the time I think I got to know him best was when we were merged together." Tuvok says ignoring his crewmate's attempts not to laugh."I came to realise that Mr Neelix always seemed to admire me and constantly seeked my approval. He gained myapproval and my respect during the incident on the Nezu homeworld and he also helped me recover my memory when I was attacked by the Ba'neth. We may not have started as friends however now I am honoured and proud to say that Mr. Neelix was my friend." Tuvok finishes.

Kathryn smiles at her long time friend.

"Thank you Tuvok."

"Would anybody else like to say anything?" She asks once again looking around the Bridge.

"Captain if I may?"

Naomi asks moving around Tom to face her.

Kathryn looks down at Naomi and nods her head.

"I'll never forget Neelix or the things that he did for me he tucked me into bed every night and told me stories. He also cared for me when my mum was on away missions. I remember how when the shuttlecraft my mom was crashed he took care of me and tried to reassure me that my mom would be alright He took me to the holodeckto get my mind of my mom. In short he was the best Godfather I ever had." Naomi says doing her best to hold back the tears. "As for my mom, I just know I'm going to miss her." Naomi says finally breaking down and turning her head away and into Tom's leg as she cries.

"Would anybody else like to say anything?" Kathryn asks feeling it best to move on quickly not wanting to drag this out longer than necessary for Naomi's sake.

"If I may ma'am." Tom says causing Kathryn to look at him.

"Of course Tom." Kathryn says with a nod of her head.

Tom nods his head back as way of saying thank you to her. As he then thinks about what he wants to say about his two friends while doing his best to comfort Naomi.

"When we first met, Neelix and I got along only because we each came from a somewhat less than legal background." Tom says with a small smirk. "We then hit a bit of a rough patch when Neelix thought I was interested in his girlfriend Kes luckily outside forces helped us to resolve our issues when we were assigned on an away mission together and had to depend on each other for survival we became close friends after that." Tom says smiling at the memory of them resolving their issues or rather Neelix's issue with Tom being interested in Kes. "I know one thing Neelix wouldn't want us to be sitting around moping. He'd want us to be cheering each other up remembering the good times I know whenever I think of Neelix that is what I am going to think about. Good times."

Tom clears his throat due to his emotions once again trying to get the better of him.

"As for Ensign Samantha Wildman I think it is safe to say that when I first came aboard I didn't have many friends or supporters." Tom says looking directly at Chakotay who smirks at him due to how much the two men disliked each other and how they almost came to blows when they first saw one and other again on Voyager. "However I am glad to say that Sam was one of my friends**,** she along with others saw something in me that I didn't see. She saw a worthwhile person where I saw a lost misfit she even had enough faith in me to allow me to babysit for her daughter." Tom says as he looks down at Naomi. "And she made me her unofficial Uncle." He adds explaining to Kathryn and the bridge crew why Naomi refers to him as "Uncle Tom." in his own way. "And because she and others had faith in me I began to have faith in myself. I wish I had thanked her for being my friend." Tom says looking at Kathryn. "That is all I have to say." He adds.

Kathryn nods her head.

"Thank you Tom." She says with a small smile.

"Would anybody else like to say a few words?**"** She asks however nobody responds.

"I know this isn't easy for any of us."

Kathryn then says feeling the need to say a few words herself before she releases the torpedoes with Ensign Wildman and Neelix's bodies.

"However like Tom said**,** neitherNeelix nor Ensign Wildman would want us to be sad and although they are no longer with us in physical form they will both always be with us in our hearts and in our memories and so long as we keep them both there they will never really leave us."

She adds as she slowly turns to face Tuvok.

"Launch the torpedoes Mr. Tuvok." She says plainly.

Tuvok does as he is asked as everybody looks at the view screen and watches as two torpedoes slowly head off into the distance.

"Mr. Kim." Kathryn says once the two Torpedoes are safely out of sight.

"Please upload Ensign Wildman and Mr Neelix's holo-vids."

She says swallowing hard due to what they are about to watch.

"Captain." Harry says causing Kathryn to look over at him. "I have one holo vid from Ensign Wildman and one holo vid for Neelix however there is a third holo vid involving both of them." Harry says looking over at his Captain.

Kathryn frowns wondering why Ensign Wildman and Neelix would have made a joint holo vid.

"Play their separate ones first Mr Kim and then play their joint one.**"** She tells her Ops officer.

"Yes ma'am.**"** Harry says.

"Uploading Ensign Wildman's." He says as Ensign Wildman appears on the view screen and every view screen on board the ship and the whole crew watch as she tells them what she wants to have happen to her belongings most of which is to go to her husband back in the Alpha quadrant some of which is supposed to go to Neelix and Tom as well as other members of the crew one thing she doesn't mention in her holo vid however is what is to happen to Naomi.

"Now uploading Mr. Neelix's." Harry says once Ensign Wildman's holo vid has played out.

An just like with Ensign Wildman Neelix appears on the view screen and every view screen on board the ship and the whole crew watch as he tells them what he wants to have happen to his belongings most of which is to go to Kes some of which is supposed to go to Ensign Wildman he gives each member of the Bridge crew a gift.

"Now uploading Ensign Wildman and Mr. Neelix's joint holo vid." Harry says once Neelix's holo vid has played out.

This time both Ensign Wildman and Neelix appear on the view screen and every view screen on board the ship together.

"I am sure you're all wondering why me and Neelix made this joint holo vid." Samantha starts off by saying on the screen. "Well actually it was my idea I felt the need to make a special one in case something happens to me before we reach the Alpha quadrant and while my other holo vid concerns my belongings this holo vid concerns something more important than all of them combined. This concerns my daughter Naomi.**"** Samantha continues on.

"Since I appointed Neelix her Godfather I felt he had a right to be here for two reasons the first being the most obvious he is Naomi's Godfather and if anything should ever happen to me. Until we reach the Alpha quadrant I want Neelix to be Naomi's legal guardian and when we reach the Alpha quadrant of course Naomi will have to go with her father. However I want for Neelix to still be in Naomi's life no matter what. I want Neelix to always be a part of Naomi's life either as her godfather or legal guardian.**"** Samantha says. "However I know that there is a chance that something may happen to both me and Neelix and if that happens then I want Naomi to go to the only other person I can think of who loves her as much as Neelix and I do and that is Lieutenant Tom Paris.**"**

Tom stares at the view screen in disbelief at what he has just heard.

"Now I know that some people consider him the least best choice for a guardian but if they do then they don't know the real Tom Paris.**"** Samantha says on the view screen. "He may act immature at times but who doesn't act that way at times. There are times when he can be very mature, I've seen him act both immature and mature and I know he will make a good guardian and that he will look after Naomi just as well as either of us ever could because I know he loves her just as much as me and Neelix and I know she loves him just as much as she loves us." Samantha adds.

"While Ensign Wildman has legal precedence over who looks after her daughter if she or if either of us are unable to do it. She has given me permission to also pick a guardian should either of us be unable to look after her. Which means that guardianship of Naomi should both myself and Samantha die would be divided between two people the first being Samantha's choice Lieutenant Tom Paris and my choice which is Captain Kathryn Janeway."

Kathryn's mouth falls open at hearing Neelix name her Naomi's new guardian.

"The reason why I am picking you Captain is because you are like no other female I have ever met a credit to both your sex and species. I know you will get the crew home your determined and caring the very attributes a mother figure needs to have and that is what Naomi is going to need should anything happen to Samantha and me she is going to need a father figure and a mother figure. I know you don't know one and other that well but Naomi already looks up to you a great deal Captain as do we all and given time you will get to know and care for each other. Thank you Captain."

Neelix finishes off by saying.

"And thank you Tom." Samantha adds.

And with that the view screen goes dark.

**AN**: That is Chapter 2. I love the adds but I would also love the feedback so me and BMH210683 can know how you all really feel about the story. So please read, review and add.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** See bottom of story

**Disclaimer:** see first chapter.

Chapter 3

The Bridge remains quiet for a few minutes as all eyes turn to either Kathryn or Tom. Tom slowly turns and looks at Kathryn who slowly turns her attention from the view screen to Tom and the two simply stare at one and other neither one knowing what to say or do slowly both eyes move down to the young girl who still has her arms wrapped around Tom's legs is looking up at Tom and then looks over at Kathryn with a rather scared or nervous expression on her face.

Kathryn slowly turns to face Chakotay however she doesn't have to say anything due to Chakotay being able to read the expression on her face and quickly turns off the communications to the rest of the ship.

Once the communications to the rest of the ship have been turned off Kathryn slowly turns back to face Tom and Naomi.

"Tom would you join me in my ready room please?" She asks turning on her heels and heading for her ready room.

Tom watches Kathryn enter her ready room and then looks down at Naomi and then looks over at Chakotay.

"Don't worry Tom." Chakotay says with a small smile. "We'll keep an eye on her until you get back."

Tom nods his head in gratitude to Chakotay as he bends down forcing Naomi to let go of his legs.

"I'll be right back Naomi**, **the Captain and I just need to have a private chat."

"Ok." Naomi says sounding as nervous and scared as she looks.

Tom does his best to smile at his new charge as he slowly stands up and follows after the Captain.

_In the Captain__'__s ready room_

Tom enters the Captain's ready room and immediately see's her standing in front of the windows and looking out into space. Kathryn waits until she hears the doors to the ready room close before she starts to speak not wanting anybody apart from Tom to hear what she has to say.

"What are we going to do about this?" She asks keeping her back turned and focusing on the view outside of her window.

Tom thinks about how best to answer this question however he isn't sure how exactly to answer it due to him not being sure what Kathryn means by what she has just asked.

"What do you mean?" He asks figuring it best to air his confusion in hopes of Kathryn explaining herself.

Kathryn slowly turns around and faces the younger man whom she has just become joint guardian with.

"I mean what are we going to do about what Ensign Wildman and Neelix have just appointed us." She says doing her best to maintain control of her emotions however it isn't easy for her to do due to her being so shocked at having just been appointed a mother figure for a member of her crew.

"Well we are going to try and fulfil there wishes to the best of our ability." Tom tells her understanding Kathryn's emotional state due to him having never expected to be responsible for a child at least not one that wasn't his own.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Kathryn asks unable to believe how calm Tom is being taking into consideration the responsibility that has just been placed on his and her shoulders.

"Well." Tom says walking over to the sofa he sat on earlier with Naomi. "First we need to figure out what Naomi needs right now and figure out the best way for us to provide her that." He says looking over at Kathryn as he pats the part of the sofa next to him feeling a lot better if she was sitting down with him rather than having her standing up.

Kathryn slowly walks over and sits down next to Tom.

"Ok." She says figuring that hearing Tom out is the best course of action right now. "So what do you think Naomi needs right now?"

"Well the first thing we need to figure out is weather Naomi stays in her own quarters or moves in with one of us." Tom says feeling a little more at ease now that Kathryn is sitting down with him.

"Well what do you think would be best?" Kathryn asks after a few minutes of thinking about it.

"I think it would be best if Naomi was around things that remind her of her mum the reason being I remember when my grandmother died we had the wake at her house and during it I went up stairs and walked around her bedroom and it felt good to be around things that she had worn used etc. I can't remember if it was a few days or weeks later however we went around there and I went up to her room again and when I went in it was empty there wasn't one single thing of my grandmother's in that room it was almost as if she had never existed or been in that room." Tom says explaining his reasons for feeling it best to keep Naomi in her own quarters.

"Ok." Kathryn says doing her best to keep her focus on Naomi for the time being and ignore the fact that Tom has just shared something very private and personal with her."However she can't stay there on her own which means one of us is going to have to stay with her."

"Well I could be with her during the day it would mean I would have to be moved from Alpha shift to Gamma of course if you needed me in an emergency or anything I could come but other than that I think it is best if one of us is with Naomi during the day and you are the Captain which means you are needed more than I am." Tom suggests.

"It shouldn't be a problem to have you switched." Kathryn says not really liking the idea of Tom not being on the same shift as her due to the fact of what happened earlier and how she realized how much she enjoyed his company on the bridge when she was on it. However she knows he is right Naomi has to be their number one priority from now on.

"I won't move myself completely into Naomi's quarters." Tom then says causing Kathryn to look at him rather surprised.

"Why not?" She asks him curiously.

"Well Naomi's life is going to change enough as it is what with me looking after her instead of her mum or Neelix I don't think she needs anymore upheaval by having me move my stuff into her and her mum's quarters. She might see that as me trying to replace her mum." Tom explains as best he can.

Kathryn looks at Tom unable to believe how mature he is being about all of this it is evident to her that Tom really cared about Sam and Neelix and really cares about Naomi and wants to make his friends proud by doing the best for them and by them.

"Who looks after Naomi while you're on Gamma shift?"

Kathryn asks feeling the need to bring this up.

"Well." Tom says rather surprised by Kathryn's question due to him having thought that would be obvious what with them being on different shifts.

"I was thinking an hour before my shift starts I could bring Naomi to your quarters Gamma shift normally starts an hour after Naomi goes to bed at least it always did when I was babysitting for her. So maybe I could bring her to your quarters and she could sleep in your bed. Once she is asleep I go on duty while you keep an eye on her. Then I come back after my shift and pick her up and take her back to her quarters for the rest of the night."

Tom suggests.

Kathryn nods her head again in agreement.

"Alright then." She says feeling that this is the best thing for them to do for Naomi.

"When will you move into Naomi's quarters?" Kathryn asks curiously.

"As soon as my shift is over I will take Naomi to my quarters to get a couple of things and then I will take her to her quarters." Tom tells her.

"What about B'Lanna?" Kathryn asks due to her having heard that the two of them had just moved in together.

Tom's eyes bulge due to him having not even thought about his girlfriend since this whole thing started.

"I'll talk to her." He says doing his best to sound confident. "I'm sure she'll understand." He adds having a gut feeling that she will be anything but understanding due to them having argued quite a lot recently a lot more than they had before they moved in together.

"I think we had best tell Naomi our plans." Tom says changing the subject. "Make sure she is ok with us doing this."

Kathryn nods her head partly feeling as though they don't really need Naomi's permission due to her having heard her mum and Godfather's wishes and since they are now her new guardians she is just going to have to trust and should trust that they know what is best. An yet at the same time doing something with their young charges support will be a lot easier than doing it with her against them.

"Naomi Wildman." Kathryn says pressing her com badge.

"Yes Captain Janeway." Naomi responds.

"Would you please come into my ready room?" Kathryn asks over the com.

There is no response however after a minute the doors to the ready room open and Naomi enters walking up to where both Kathryn and Tom are sitting looking just as scared and nervous as she did when they were on the bridge.

"Naomi please come and sit down." Tom says smiling a small smile at her.

Naomi walks over and positions herself in between Tom and Kathryn looking between the two of them waiting to hear what they have to say.

Kathryn looks up from Naomi to Tom wanting him to take the lead since he is the one she knows the best.

"Well Naomi." Tom says hoping that the little girl in front of him will like or at the very least agree to his and Kathryn's ideas on how best to deal with the situation they find themselves in.

"The Captain and me have been talking and-"

"I don't want to leave my quarters." Naomi says quickly telling both her new guardians what had been worrying her since hearing that they were to be her new guardians.

Tom smiles a small smile. "Well that's good because you're not going to." He tells her.

Naomi looks shocked and yet both happy and relieved at the same time.

"As I was saying the Captain and I have been talking and we feel it is best that you stay in your own quarters. However you obviously can't stay there alone**,** so I am going to move in with you. And when I say I am going to move in with you I mean me I'm not going to move any of my stuff in. Your quarters will remain as they are now except for the things which your mum passed on to different members of the crew but everything that she passed onto your father will stay in your quarters." Tom says doing his best to explain himself as he goes. "I will also be with you during the day."

"But what about your job on the bridge?" Naomi asks sounding worried again.

"Well during the day I will be with you and at night I will take you to the Captain's quarters where you can sleep while I go on duty with the Gamma shift and when Gamma shift ends I will come and collect you from the Captain's quarters and take you back to your own where you can sleep the rest of the night." Tom tells her and explains at the same time.

"Are you alright with that?" Kathryn asks looking at the young girl sitting between her and Tom.

Naomi thinks about it for a couple of minutes before nodding her head.

"So long as you and Uncle Tom are Captain." She says looking up at Kathryn.

Kathryn smiles at her.

"I'm alright with it." She says.

"As am I." Tom says.

"Naomi." He then says causing Naomi to turn her attention from Kathryn to him. "You know you don't have to keep or always refer to me as Uncle Tom. You can just call me Tom." He says smiling a small smile at her not wanting her to feel or be uncomfortable and yet at the same time "Uncle Tom" to him sounds so formal in a weird way.

"Ok then. Tom." Naomi says with a smile.

Tom smiles back at her as he slowly turns his attention to Kathryn expecting her to say something similar about how Naomi doesn't have to always refer to her as Captain at least when they are alone however Kathryn doesn't say anything.

"Well." Tom says figuring maybe once she and Naomi are used to spending time together she will.

"I still have some of my shift left to finish. If it's alright with the Captain**, **you're welcome to stay with me on the Bridge." Tom says turning his attention to Naomi. "Or you could go back to Astrometrics with Seven**, **and I'll come and pick you up when my shift is over."

"I'd like to go and see Seven." Naomi says wanting to tell her best friend the news.

"Ok I'll make sure you get on your way safely." Tom says as he stands up as does Naomi and the two walk to the door at which point Naomi turns and looks at Kathryn who is still sat on the sofa watching them.

"Bye Captain." Naomi says with a wave and a smile.

"Bye Naomi." Kathryn says back returning the wave and the smile.

Tom and Naomi leave Kathryn's ready room and once they are gone the smile slowly disappears from her face as she thinks about the journey ahead which now has the added bonus of trying to be a good mother figure or rather guardian for Naomi until they get back to the Alpha quadrant and her Father takes her.

Realizing that when they get back home Naomi's Father will no doubt be waiting makes Kathryn realize something. Something which she knows is not going to be easy for her to do but something that she has to do.

_Meanwhile on the Bridge_

Tom walks Naomi to the turbo lift and once they reach it he bends down so that he is level with Naomi when he looks at her.

"Remember I said I would come and pick you up after my shift?" He asks looking Naomi directly in the eye.

"Yeah." Naomi says nodding her head.

"Well instead of me doing that I will meet you at your quarters. You see I have to get some stuff from my quarters and I also need to speak to Lieutenant Torres."

Naomi frowns at this.

"Why do you need to speak to her?" She asks curiously and confused.

Tom smirks realizing that he hasn't told Naomi about him and B'Lanna yet however he feels now is not the time to tell her either however at the same time he doesn't feel it wise to lie.

"Well you see Naomi me and B'Lanna that's Lieutenant Torres's first name." Tom explains. "Me and B'Lanna have been dating for a little while now and she recently moved into my quarters with me so I have to explain to her how I won't be sleeping or spending a lot of time in my quarters now as well as that I am changing shifts."

He adds hoping Naomi understands.

"Won't she be mad about that?" Naomi asks.

Tom smiles even more unable to believe how smart Naomi is.

"That is why I think it is best I go to my quarters alone." He says to Naomi.

Naomi looks at Tom a tad worried having heard from her mum and Neelix about B'Lanna's temper.

"Don't worry." Tom says able to sense Naomi's concern.

"I can handle B'Lanna." He adds trying to reassure her that he will be ok.

Naomi nods her head with a small smile as she then moves forward and wraps her arms around Tom's neck and pecks him on the cheek before letting him go and heading onto the turbo lift.

Tom watches Naomi get onto the lift as he slowly stands up.

Once on the lift Naomi turns around and gives Tom a wave which Tom returns with a smile as the lift doors close.

_A few hours later_

The doors to the turbo lift on the floor which leads to Tom's quarters.

Tom takes a deep breath and swallows hard as he slowly get's off the lift and makes his way down the corridor towards his own quarters with each step feeling and getting more and more nervous while at the same time trying to think of the best way to break the news to B'Lanna in a way that A: She doesn't hit him and B: it doesn't end in them fighting again.

Tom finally makes it to the doors to his quarters he takes another deep breath and swallows hard having asked the computer on his way here where B'Lanna was and the computer told him she was in his quarters.

Taking one more deep breath Tom enters the access code to the doors to his quarters which open and he walks in immediately spotting B'Lanna sat in the living room area not doing anything except it would appear waiting for him.

"Hey B'Lanna." Tom says with a small smile as he walks over and sits down next to her.

"Hi Tom." B'Lanna says not returning the smile.

"How was your day?" Tom asks doing his best to try and start off light before getting to the heavy stuff.

"Oh fine." B'Lanna says rather sarcastically.

"My boyfriend went on an away mission which was supposed to be a simple trade negotiation however it ended up costing the lives of two of his away team and when he returned to the ship did he bother to tell me he was alright no I had to wait until I heard his voice during the service of the two members of the away team that where killed." B'Lanna snaps.

Tom sighs heavily having a gut feeling there is no way he is going to get away without getting into a fight with B'Lanna and yet he is determined to try and avoid a fight at any and all costs.

"I would have if I had a chance but everything happened so fast I barely had time to think." He says doing his best to defend himself without angering B'Lanna further.

"Oh but that isn't the highlight of my day." B'Lanna says sounding as though she either doesn't accept or care for Tom's reason why he didn't contact her.

"No the highlight of my day was when one of the dead away team members appointed my boyfriend guardian of her daughter and the other dead away team member appointed the Captain the other guardian of his goddaughter." B'Lanna snaps.

Tom closes his eyes knowing that it is probably a mistake to bring the subject up now but since it has been brought up he might as well tell B'Lanna the situation.

"About that." He starts off by saying.

"Kathryn and I have had a talk and-"

"You told her you can't be Naomi's guardian?" B'Lanna asks sounding hopeful.

Tom stops and simply stares at B'Lanna in shock and disbelief.

"No**!**" He says finally after having gotten over his shock that B'Lanna would actually think he would do something like that.

"Why not?" B'Lanna asks or rather demands.

"Why would I?" Tom asks countering B'Lanna's question with one of his own.

"Because you can't be Naomi's guardian." B'Lanna tells him sounding as though his question is the most outrageous question she has ever heard.

"And why can't I?" Tom asks taking real offence to this.

"Tom." B'Lanna says looking at her boyfriend as though he is crazy. "You're the best pilot on the ship. Your place is on the Bridge and besides this place isn't big enough for three people." She explains and tells him at the same time.

"Well me and Kathryn have talked and we have worked out a way in which I can be Naomi's guardian and still be the best pilot on the ship." He says wanting to smile and yet not doing so in case B'Lanna takes the reason for his smile the wrong way.

"Oh and just what have you come up with?" B'Lanna asks angrily.

Tom swallows hard already able to tell that his girlfriend is not going to like this.

"Starting tomorrow I am going to be working the Gamma shift unless I am really needed at the helm in which case the Captain will contact me. During the days I will be with Naomi and when I go on shift Kathryn will look after her in her quarters." He explains.

"So Naomi is moving in here?" B'Lanna asks. "Why didn't you consult me first?" She snaps.

"B'Lanna calm down." Tom tells her calmly.

"Naomi is not moving in here I am going to be moving into her quarters."

"What!" B'Lanna screams leaping to her feet.

"I am going to be moving into her quarters. Me not any of my stuff everything you see around you is staying here and you can still stay here too." Tom says doing his best to defuse a volatile situation.

"Oh thank you so much Lieutenant Paris!" B'Lanna spits at him venomously.

"Considering I have nowhere else to go because I gave up my quarters to be with you and yet you would rather leave me here on my own to take care of a friend's daughter." She adds.

"Taking into consideration it was my friends last wish I feel obligated to do as she has asked." Tom says not liking the way B'Lanna is speaking about Samantha or Naomi.

"And what about your obligation to me as my boyfriend Tom!" B'Lanna snaps back at him. "Where you and Samantha really "just" friends!" B'Lanna then asks.

"What do you mean?" Tom asks her.

"I mean there have been a lot of rumours about you and Sam going around even though your now with me I have still been hearing them." B'Lanna tells him.

"Well you won't be hearing anymore will you.**"** Tom snaps back referring to the fact that Samantha is dead.

"You didn't answer my question. Where you just friends?**"** B'Lanna snaps again.

"You know what B'Lanna.**"** Tom says getting to his feet having had enough of this. "I'm not going to answer your question because you should already know the answer. There are a lot of rumours going around about a lot of people who are supposed to be together or something is supposed to be going on like Kathryn and Chakotay there was even at one point a rumour about you and Harry. But I don't listen to rumours do you?**"** Tom asks her looking her dead in the eye.

B'Lanna stares him back in the eye and slowly shakes her head.

"Then do you believe the rumours that something was going on between me and Samantha?" Tom asks her.

"I…I want to say yes Tom." B'Lanna says slowly hanging her head. "But I can't."

"Why not?" Tom asks in disbelief keeping his eyes locked on B'Lanna.

B'Lanna slowly lifts her head and looks at him.

"Because of what she said about you and the fact that she made you Naomi's guardian." She adds.

Tom stares at B'Lanna in disbelief at what he is hearing.

"You don't think I can do it?" He asks her.

B'Lanna hangs her head again.

"What experience do you have with children Tom?" She asks lifting her head back up to look at him.

"I mean you've babysat for Naomi loads of times sure but that is very different to taking care of a child 24/7." She adds.

Tom shakes his head in disbelief that his own girlfriend has no faith in his ability to be a good guardian or father figure or role model.

"Well you know what B'Lanna I think I have enough experience dealing with children. After all I've managed to deal with your temper tantrums haven't I**?**" Tom tells her wanting to hurt her as much as what she has just said to him and told him in her own tactful and yet at the same time tactless way as he walks out of his quarters and heads for Naomi's determined to prove B'Lanna and anybody else who thinks the way she does wrong and be the best dam father figure role model and guardian he can be for Naomi.

AN: Hey all, sorry I meant to have this out to you guys yesterday. Happy Late Christmas everyone. We have the next section but I have not had a chance to look over it so we can do our back and forth with edits. So soon you will have the next chapter or so.

As always read, and review. We love feedback! ^.^


	4. Important please read

**Authors note**: Hey I have a poll up on my profile. Please respond to it. I want to hear your opinions before I post the next chapter. Thanks. It will be up for a couple of days so please respond so I can get you all the chapter 4. This will be deleted once I get responses and I will post chapter 4.

Thanks my awesome readers,

sernity1806


End file.
